


That's Not How You Do That

by OlkarianPrincess



Series: Season 3 Celebration Ficlets [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlkarianPrincess/pseuds/OlkarianPrincess
Summary: Prompt: klance (lightly) arguing about the correct ways to do things: tying shoelaces, cereal or milk poured first, wet toothbrush or apply toothpaste, etc





	That's Not How You Do That

**Author's Note:**

> For @seapancake on Tumblr! Part of my Season 3 Prompt fill. 
> 
> Also my first Klance fic :P
> 
> (I wrote this on my phone, excuse the autocorrect)

“You’re doing it wrong, you gotta pull one of the loopies out of the other.”

“What?” a kneeling Keith looked up at Lance.

“You know, the loopies! When you tie your shoe,” Lance made ovular motions with his fingers in the hair.

“Oh,” Keith looked back down at his shoe and finished tying it before standing up, “I just use a different kind of knot, it’s more secure.”

“Your loss,” Lance responded with a shrug.

~ * ~

“That’s disgusting,” Lance wrinkled his nose at Keith.

Keith looked up from his bowl of cereal.

“What is it now, Lance.”

“You put the milk in first! What kind of monster are you?”

Keith shot Pidge a glance but she only shrugged in response.

“He’s got a point.”

Keith frowned, “This is how I’ve always done it.”

“Well it’s wrong,” Lance responded. “Here, let me show you…”

Before he could demonstrate with his own bowl of cereal, Keith snatched his breakfast from the table and left the room.

“No thanks.”

Lance’s gasp was audible as Keith exited the room.

~ * ~

“What are you doing?”

Keith struggled to keep his voice steady.

“What is it, Lance?”

Lance plucked the butter knife out of Keith’s hand and stole his bread as well.

“You have to put peanut butter on both sides and then jelly on top. It doesn’t taste as good if you do one half peanut butter and the other half jelly.”

Keith groaned and stormed out of the room.

“What about your sandwich?” Lance yelled after him.

“Damn the sandwich,” Keith muttered.

~ * ~

“Keith, to your right!”

“I know how to fly my lion!” Keith roared. “And frankly I’m sick of you constantly correcting me. You need to-”

A blast from the green lion saved Keith from a head-on collision with an asteroid.

“You know what? That’s enough of this!” Pidge yelled over the intercoms.

“Pidge-” Shiro started.

“No! I am tired of listening to them. Lance, you need to learn how to flirt with boys. You’re doing it wrong.”

Keith felt his face heat up.

“And Keith, stop being an oblivious dolt!”

Neither paladin responded.

“Do you boys understand?” she questioned fiercely.

  
“Yes ma'am!” Both Keith and Lance shouted.

“Good. Now let’s finish this.”

~ * ~

Keith looked over his shoulder at Hunk who sighed and finally left the room. He returned his gaze to Lance.

“So…,” Lance started.

“That’s your idea of flirting?” Keith offered.

“Gah! Why would Pidge say that!” Lance covered his face with his palms.

Keith hesitated before stepping forward and gently prying Lance’s hands off of his beautiful face.

“Maybe she was right…”

“Maybe…”

Keith’s ears were hot, but the fact that Lance had a cute blush spread across his cheeks made him smile.

“If you can’t flirt than maybe I should…,” Keith said, “Hey baby are you from outer space?”

“Because my ass is out of this world?” Lance laughed.

Keith shook his head, “Because you light up my world like the sun.”

“That’s not how that goes,” Lance said softly.

“But did it work?” the butterflies in Keith’s stomach went wild.

Lance didn’t respond, at least not verbally. Instead, he leaned in to kiss Keith, and the kiss was wonderful.


End file.
